


The Sexual Research Study

by Vilestrumpet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilestrumpet/pseuds/Vilestrumpet
Summary: The ad in the paper read, HEALTHY VOLUNTEERS WANTED FOR RESEARCH INTO SEXUAL RESPONSES. ALL AGES





	

The ad in the paper read, HEALTHY VOLUNTEERS WANTED FOR RESEARCH INTO SEXUAL RESPONSES. ALL AGES.

Sarah was waiting in the waiting room of the bright university hospital. The receptionist handed her a clipboard and asked her to fill in the questionnaire before the interview with Dr Darcey.

_Age:_

_How many times per month on average do you achieve orgasm?_

_How easy is it for you to achieve orgasm?_  
_Score 1-10 with 1 being easy and 10 being difficult_

_Have your orgasms become more or less intense as you have aged?_  
_More/less/stayed the same_

_Do you find self-lubrication to be -_  
_Adequate_  
_Copious_  
_Inadequate_

_During intercourse how many orgasms on average do you achieve?_  
_None_  
_One_  
_1-4_  
_5 or more_

_How many times a week do you perform physical exercise?_

_What type of exercise do you perform?_

A smiling and friendly face came and took the clipboard from her. "Hello, I'm Dr Darcey. Would you come with me into my office please, Sarah."

When she sat down, Dr Darcey explained that he was a PhD student conducting research into women's orgasmic ability and how this varied by age and by physical fitness.

  
"We tend to only look at test subjects when they report something wrong. But since the research done by Kinsey, we rarely observe subjects who are completely healthy and normal. We also do not have a wide sample of observations based on age. My hypotheses is that women's orgasms get stronger as they get older. And the fitter they are, the stronger they are. That is the anecdotal evidence I've heard from many women but we lack concrete scientific research. Hence this study. Now you are," he flicked through her notes, "43? Perfect."

During this explanation Sarah found herself getting rather warm. She removed her jumper and wondered why she was feeling slightly flushed. Dr Darcey was doing everything to make her feel at ease. She wanted to help him in his research. It sounded fascinating. She felt she could contribute.

"Now I'm going to take you through a series of detailed questions about your sexual history and your current sexual activity. Feel free to pass on any question at all."

He went on to ask her a series of questions about her sex life and physical fitness. How often she masturbated, what methods she used to stimulate, whether she used her fingers, how far she inserted them, what sex toys she used, what positions worked best, all of which which she found slightly uncomfortable to answer. She suppressed her discomfort, after all, she wasn't some blushing schoolgirl; she was a mature woman and this was about science. Her private view was that her orgasms _had_ got stronger as she'd aged. She wasn't sure if it was age per se or her strong pelvic floor muscles, developed after several years of Pilates and yoga. She was genuinely interested in finding out if it was just her or if other women had the same experience. It wasn't something she could ask all her friends about. She was sort of enjoying answering these questions. Also he couldn't have been nicer about it, questioning her in the most dispassionate way without a tiniest bit of creepiness. The fact that he was clearly gay or trans or something meant she felt quite safe anyway. This was the last person who would try anything on her. However she had to admit to a pooling wet patch in her knickers. Those questions recalled for her all her previous sexual encounters in vivid and graphic detail. She was turned on but was quite sure it wasn't obvious.

"Right, that's all for the questions. Let me bring in my fellow researcher, Didi Grenfell, who will assist in the observations. While I do that, why don't you get undressed and lie on the couch. You can pull the blanket over you afterwards. I'll turn the heating up in case you get cold." He pulled a curtain all the way around the high leather medical couch which tilted down slightly at an angle with a foot rest at the bottom. All around her were pieces of machinery which she didn't quite understand. There were two screens, one clearly to measure vitals. And another two TV screens.

"Are you ready for us?" called Dr Darcey.

"Yes," squeaked Sarah, feeling suddenly exposed and nervous.

"Sarah, this is Didi. She's a post-grad student helping me with my work."

Didi was a statuesque young woman with big, brown eyes and reminded Sarah of a young Penelope Cruz. She shook hands with her.

Didi said, "I'm just going to start sticking these on your body. They will measure your heart rate, temperature, breathing and blood pressure."

The wires attached to the pads trailed over Sarah's body and caught on her large nipples. Didi deftly brushed the wires straight to ensure they lay comfortably on Sarah's body. Her hands were warm and smooth, and she took care to reassure Sarah by squeezing her on the arm.

"Would you like your feet on the footrest or up on the couch? Some women prefer to have their knees to fall open naturally?"

Sarah agreed that she preferred her feet up so Didi gently lifted each foot up on the couch. Due to the natural flexibility in her hips, Sarah's knees fell to the sides, displaying her genitals and spreading her labia. Didi nodded and said, "That's good. Dr Darcey will be able to see everything very clearly like that."

Dr Darcey agreed that he had a clear view in the position chosen.

Dr Darcey said gently, "Now I have a selection of vibrators here for you. You can choose anything to stimulate you from the outside of your body. Your labia, your clitoris, your inner thighs, or wherever. There are some vibrating nipple clamps too if you find that helps you. Or you can use just your hands too. The important thing is to use whatever you need to make you aroused and to reach orgasm. The only thing you can't have is anything inserted in your vagina or anus because we need to put our special probes in those areas to measure and record your body's response. You see these?" He held up two small clear bulbous probes. "Each of these clever probes has a camera on the end which will give us a clear, real-time image of what is going on inside you. The images will appear on those screens. They also have heat and pressure-sensitive pads. I developed these myself," he said proudly. "I can measure exactly the strength and frequency of the muscular contractions with these. The vaginal probe also measures the humidity level so we can see how quickly you lubricate and how much lubrication there is."

"Oh right," said Sarah weakly. She was feeling light-headed. Her head was spinning and she felt that lubrication was not going to be a problem as the wetness had already started. She chose a simple vibrator from the selection before her. She didn't need anything fancy.

"So Sarah, the idea is for you to self-stimulate yourself however you want. We will be measuring and observing all the while. The cameras inside you will be recording. We will be taking notes but we will basically just leave you to it. I will stand here," he said, indicating near her feet whilst pulling on his nitrile gloves. "And Didi will stand by your head. If you need anything at all during the process, just shout and Didi will help you. Ok? Good. I know it's a bit hard to get aroused in this clinical atmosphere and with two strangers staring at you, so take your time. I'm just going to insert the probes now. Take a nice deep breath and breathe out slowly."

Dr Darcey squeezed lubricant on the two probes and inserted them, first in her anus, very slowly. She gasped.

"I know, it's a bit cold," apologised the doctor. She didn't tell him that the cold was not why she gasped. He looked at her labia and muttered, "Hmm, looks like you won't need much extra lubrication for the vaginal probe. Your labia is already well-lubricated and open. May I insert this in you now?" He gently used his gloved fingers to open up her labia and slowly inserted the bulb-shaped probe inside her vagina. She felt her muscles greedily swallow it up. Oh it felt good to be filled, even with modest-sized probes.

"Whenever you're ready, start stimulating, in the way that works best for you please."

Sarah touched the vibrator to her swollen labia and immediately felt a surge of warm pleasure spreading through her body. She closed her eyes and sighed inaudibly. Her hand reached past the wires and started to pluck on her nipples. Her muscles started to clench on the probes inside her. She could feel the flared bases of the probes twitching and jumping around outside her body. She quickly opened her eyes, feeling embarrassed at how quickly she was approaching the "plateau". Hopefully by reminding herself of her surroundings it would slow down the rush. But then she caught sight of the screens which broadcast her insides. She saw deep pink, wet mucous membrane, magnified and displayed in full HD. Muscles wrapped in glistening flesh were throbbing and contracting, looking like alien sea creatures. That was what her insides looked like. The image was pulsing and twitching. How bizarre it was to see on screen what was normally hidden even to her. Her deepest and innermost parts on display; the sensations only she felt, translated into visual images. That aroused her even more. Her heart rate was racing. Her breathing quickened. The ECG monitor was all big zig zags. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to shut out all this surprisingly arousing stimuli. The pleasurable sensations were building. Her waves were approaching. Not only could she feel it, but the two doctors in the room could clearly see it on their instruments.

She must have been moaning and panting, but in a restrained way. Dr Darcey gently whispered, "You can make as much noise as you like, Sarah".

That soft voice gave her encouragement. She was surging towards the peak. But she didn't want it to be over too soon. She took the vibrator off her clit for a moment and just used her hand to gently stroke her lips. They were engorged with blood, full and ready to burst. Her hands were flying over her nipples and she accidentally pulled off one of the sticky pads attached to her chest.

Didi quickly came over and reattached the pad. She said, "Please mind the wires. If you want, I can stimulate your nipples for you."

Sarah nodded, not caring much whether it was appropriate. When Didi's warm fingers touched both nipples she shrieked out in ecstasy and reapplied the vibrator to her engorged clit. She was rapidly approaching the point of no return. The machines were going crazy. Dr Darcey was staring intently at the twitching probes. Her muscles clenched tightly on the probes and she felt the inevitable waves of her climax approaching. She reached the apex of her pleasure with an explosive rush, like a bolt of electricity running up her spine, causing her to cry out over and over again. The contractions kept on coming. Her body bucked wildly on the couch for several minutes. The TV screens showed each contraction clearly, like sea anemones opening and closing, surrounded by oceans of thick, white, salty liquid. As the contractions subsided she whimpered and slumped, wiped out by the intensity of the orgasm. The machines showed her heart rate slowing and stabilising. The probes still twitched on, but at a slower rate.

Dr Darcey scribbled on his clipboard then looked up. "I think your Pilates certainly pays off, Sarah. The readings for the strength of your contractions are off the chart. And the amount of lubrication was above average. Was that a normal orgasm for you?"

"It was one of the bigger ones," replied Sarah.

"Well thank you for taking part in the study today. This data is very useful to our research. Take your time to get yourself together and we will see you in the other room to go through the initial readings."

Sarah lay there and found herself hoping that the good doctor might need to take another reading.


End file.
